Patent Document 1 describes an example of a known battery module that includes a plurality of battery stacks.
The battery module of Patent Document 1 is installed in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. The battery module includes a plurality of battery stacks accommodated in a packaging case. The battery stacks are arranged in the row direction and the column direction to form a matrix in the packaging case. The battery stack is a package of a plurality of aligned cells.